Various conventional temporary sub-flooring designs are known. Stringer sub-floors include wooden strips 2′×8′ or 2′×6′. The strips are spaced two feet apart, and covered with sheets of plywood which are secured to the strips with screws. Assembly of stringer sub-floors is relatively slow and labor intensive. Metal sub-frame type floors have a wood exterior surface with 4′×4′ pre-constructed sections. The sections may be secured to each other using fasteners. Metal sub-frame floors are also relatively difficult and labor intensive to assembly. In addition, the sections typically include protrusions, or ‘leg sleeves’, which are difficult to stack and ship. A web-lock floor system is made of wood with thin gauge steel strips underneath. The sections lock in place by a tongue and groove method. Web-lock flooring is typically laid directly onto a relatively flat, secure surface, such as concrete, and is often used for flooring required in sporting events. As such, conventional web-lock flooring provides poor load capacity and is not overly rugged.
Many conventional flooring designs are not weather resistant, give they often include wood components or sections. Such flooring designs are therefore subject to rotting, which could result in weak spots or render the flooring unusable. Thus, many conventional flooring designs cannot be reused, or may only be reused a relatively limited number of times, particularly if they are used for outdoor applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a sub-flooring assembly that solves some or all of the above noted problems.